The Great Splat
by SuperMastour
Summary: Ink, an Inkling youth, and his team must fight to protect the known world from a threat far beyond their power. Will they be able to stop their enemies, or let the fate of the Inklings and other anthropomorphic marine life fall to this new foe? FINAL CHAPTERS UP!
1. INTRO

**The Great Splat**

 **INTRO**

* * *

 _Inklings, the humanoid-mollusk evolution of their squid ancestors, are now the most powerful race in the entire world._

 _They currently all reside in the mega-city known as Inkopolis, which is very vast and large, and contains various forms of anthropomorphic marine life._

 _However, before the Inklings had taken the world by the hand, there was another race, one that was vastly superior and intelligent than they were. In fact, it was by this ancient race that the Inklings and their compatriots could advance as rapidly as they did._

 _This ancient race laid the foundations for their successors, but it seemed they disappeared without a trace..._

 **000000000**

"Let's do this!" a blue haired Inkling youth yelled as he and his squad ran towards the lobby, all of them sporting his blue colour, half male and half female.

"Looks like there's our foe." the blue haired girl in his team chuckled as they saw their opponents, a green colored team of all males.

"Nothing serious." the other youth said as he scanned them with his goggles, "I detect their blood pressure rising, they must be nervous, scared silly." he typed on his tablet like device, "I've also scanned their weapons, they're early level blasters."

"So tempuras?" the second female chuckled, "Newbies? Always getting fried."

"I would be careful nonetheless." the leader said as he looked at his L-3 Nozzlenose, "Tempuras have a tendency to bite."

"Look over there." the first girl pointed to the top part of a building, where two Inklings emerged and started to wave to two teams,

"It must be Callie and Marie." the second girl informed, "What do you think, Ink?" she asked her leader, "Callie is your favorite, no? She's there."

"Shut up, Maria." Ink growled,

"It's come to my attention that you and Callie are near the same age." the other youth laughed and once more typed into his tablet, "Yes, it says here she is your age, Ink."

"Tinker, you may be the brains, but you're not the brawn." Ink balled up his fist,

"We've been on the turf game since we were young." the first girl sighed, "I remember when we first got together."

"Enough nostalgia, Pacifica." Ink told him, "It's time to battle." he said as the two teams made their way inside the Lobby.

"Smile and wave, Inky!" Pacifica laughed at her leader as she pointed at Callie, "Smile and wave!"

 **000000000**

"Alright." Ink said as the match opened up on Moray Towers, "Maria, you have the Splatterscope, cover Pacifica and I as we go for the offensive. Tinker, you stay and defend the center with your Jet Squelcher, keep an avenue of escape open for us!"

"Will do, captain!" Tinker saluted and started to type into his tablet, "Hacking into their coms right now."

"Oh, what would we do without you..." Pacifica laughed as she grabbed her Aerospray RG and followed Ink for the assault.

"I guess it's just you and me, Tinker." Maria said as they started to ink the pathways of the building,

"I guess..." Tinker laughed as he helped Maria, setting aside his tablet in the process, "Coms hack will be done in about 10 seconds.."

"Alright, Splash!" Tinker's tablet sounded, the voices of the other team chattered, "We need to hold the center as fast as possible!"

"Will go, Fisk!" another voice said, and in the distance, the orange squids descended,

"You hear that, Ink?" Tinker asked Ink through his radio,

"Loud and clear!" Ink responded, "Tango spotted, engaging now!"

"You finish this, Tinker." Maria told him, "I'll go cover them."

"Alright!" Tinker nodded, but then his tablet beeped, "Huh?" he said in surprise,

"What's wrong?" Pacifica asked through radio,

"Oh ho!" Tinker laughed, "They're trying to hack us!" he saw his tablet get filled with static, "Oh, that's a new one!"

"Tempuras surprise me everyday." Maria told him through radio, "BOOM!" she added, scoring a splat,

"Thank you!" Ink responded,

"Oh ho!" Tinker exclaimed as he looked at his tablet, "Oh boy! Wireless Stinger Virus! Oh this guy is being serious!"

"What's that?" Maria asked,

"A program that disguises itself as something harmless, this one being the radio message of Ink!" Tinker said, "Once in, it bypasses communications near-instantly! I almost fell for it too! Now he's going for a full blitz attack!" he laughed and started to type furiously,

"Well make it quick, we need you!" Ink said as splat shots were heard through his radio, "Ah! I need backup!"

"I got you!" Pacifica came to his aid, and more shots were fired, "Booyah!"

"Zinka!" Tinker exclaimed, "Hack avoided, counter-hacked!" he laughed, "I made whatever beacons they think to set down fail!"

"Alright, cover me h- BWAH!" Maria yelled, and the splat of a roller was heard,

"Oh no!" Tinker looked over the rail and saw an enemy roller threaten her, "I'm coming, Maria!" he said and turned into squid form, then rapidly swam down.

000

"Repeat, we've taken the high ground!" Ink said as he finished splatting a small area, "Pacifica, we should hold our own and hopefully ride this out."

"Alright." Pacifica nodded and swam under their ink,

"Hm..." Ink kept watch, noting the news helicopter broadcasting the fight was hovering overhead, "Are we on TV?"

"Yes." Pacifica reemerged a few meters away, "Your girlfriend should be broadcasting this game live."

"She's no-" Ink growled, but the landing of a splat bomb stopped the argument, "Pacifica, get down!" he yelled and tackled her,

"OOF-"

"POOM!" the splat bomb exploded,

"Ah!" Pacifica wiped the enemy ink from her eyes, "Ink?" she called out to her partner,

"Come with me if you want to live!" Ink called out from the side, "They're gonna blitz us!" he pointed at the two rollers and supporting assaults heading their way,

"Ok!" Pacifica nodded and placed an Ink mine under her, "Let's go!"

"Keep your distance from their rollers!" Ink said as they raced down, "Hah!" he fired his Nozzlenose, but scoring no hits,

"Ah!" one of the assaults fell for the mine, getting critically injured,

"Take this!" the other assault fired his Splattershot, no hits were scored,

"Hrah!" a roller released his wave of ink, this blocked the path of the blue fighters,

"Heph!" Ink jumped over the enemy ink, "Pacifica, co-"

"AH!" Pacifica was pounced on by an enemy roller, instant splat!

"Woah!" Ink fell back and fired upon him, getting a revenge.

TOO! TOO! TOO! Shots were being exchanged, TOO! TOO! TOO!

"I need Alpha support!" Ink yelled into his radio, "I'm taking heavy fire! I rep- AGH!" he was hit by a Splattershot blast,

"WAH!" one of the enemy assaults was sniped by Maria, being in range,

"I got you, man!" Tinker told ink via radio.

000000000

"What are you doing, Tinker?" Maria said as she peered through her scope,

"You'll see..." Tinker typed into his tablet really fast, a missile appearing on his back, "Ink! Look to the sky, boy!" he laughed, his tablet beeped, target was locked on... Fire.

SHWOOOO! The inkstrike engulfed all the enemies.

 **000000000**

"Purr-fect game!" a white and black cat said as the team emerged from the Lobby, "73.4% Domination!"

"Thanks, Judd.." Pacifica smiled and stretched,

"How does it feel being the num-purr one team?" Judd asked, "You're at the top of the Inkopolis teams!"

"Defeating Cherno Fire last week must have helped us in the rankings." Tinker looked at the ranks online, "We are number one!" he cheered,

"Alright!" Maria said, "This is great!"

"After so many years." Ink sighed, "Finally..."

"You truly deserved it." Judd said, "You made your mark on hiss-tory! You'll be on the news!"

"And that means." Pacifica sneered, and they all looked at ink,

"Looks like you'll finally meet your crush." Maria chuckled,

"Shut up." Ink growled,

"Callie will be very much happy to see you." Judd laughed,

"How'd-"

"I know everything..." Judd mumbled, "That's how I decide the winning team..."

"Look!" Pacifica pointed to a group of inklings and jellymen arriving, "Fans!"

"Ink! Ink!" a young inkling called out, "Can you please sign my Splattershot Jr.?!"

"Oh.. this is how the Squid Sisters must feel like..." Maria sighed, "Oh no..."

"Mom! Mom!" another inkling came up, "Take a picture!"

"Underwater Demolition!" the crowds chanted their team name, "Number One!"

"Well, I'll leave you all to this claws-trophobic situation!" Judd laughed and returned to his pillow, "I hope you are ready to defeat the KAZE Clan tomorrow."

"Oh my, they're in the top ten." Tinker looked at the leaderboard, "They'll try to take us down!"

"We have this." Ink nodded, "Now, I guess it's our time to shine." he pointed at the cameras that were arriving...


	2. An Idol is Won

**The Great Splat**

 **Chapter 2**

 **An Idol Is Won**

* * *

"We're here live with Underwater Demolition." Marie spoke to the camera, "Currently the number one team in Inkopolis!"

The crowds watching cheered,

"After ousting the previous champ Abyss Zone, and taking out all the top 10s after grueling battles." Callie continued, "Their victory is oh so sweet! And here we have them!" she said, and the camera panned over to the four team members.

"How do you feel about being number one?" Marie asked them,

"Great!" Pacifica responded, "We truly worked hard for this!"

"It was only a matter of time." Tinker chuckled, "My calculations predicted it."

"I think we sacrificed much for this to happen." Maria added, "I am so glad we're here!"

"And from the team captain?" Marie turned to Ink,

"Well, Marie." Ink sat up, "It did take much time and effort, and defeat." he sighed, "But defeat builds up teams, and after being broken a lot you get stronger. As Pacifica stated, we worked really hard, and it was truly a "we" effort, you know? It was only because we worked as a team that we won."

"Such great words!" Callie clapped, "Can you tell us how you all met?"

"Well, Callie..." Ink gulped and laughed awkwardly, "But it started when Pacifica and I, lifelong friends, grouped up and started to join the circuit. After 20 plus battles, Tinker joined our team after being kicked out of his old one for being too weak, but his true power lay in his brains. After Tinker came Angel, a great support girl, but she had to back out after some time, and then we had a guy named Yukon, but he got a better offer from Cherno Fire, which we defeated the day after when we got Maria!" he cheered, and the crowd laughed.

"Uh huh! Uh huh!" Maria clapped, "That's what happened!"

"I've been following your team for months." Callie told Ink, "You all played really great, is there anything you want to say to those newcomers to the circuit?"

"Yeah." Ink nodded, "Just keep on at it, kids, even if you fail, keep on at it and always work with your team! You never know, you might be number one and talking to an extremely beautiful newsgirl like me right now." he said to the camera.

"Ooh!" Pacifica said in surprise,

"Ah!" Callie said in shock, then turned red,

"Booyah!" Tinker chuckled, "Got'em!"

"Smooth moves." Maria nodded,

"Well..." Marie interceded, "He he.. That's Underwater Demolition for you all! As always, STAY FRESH!"

000000000

"Nice one." Maria fist bumped Ink as the team met backstage,

"You really shot a mean hook there." Pacifica told him, "Maybe you should've gone a little softer?"

"Well, whatever you think." Tinker turned to the sight of two new presences, "The hour of destiny has come."

The team turned to face Callie and Marie,

"We came for an exclusive backstage interview." Marie told them, "With Ink."

"Really now?" Maria smiled smugly,

"What is it you need?" Ink asked them,

"About your comment." Callie cleared her throat, "Here." she handed him a paper and quickly left,

"Consider yourself lucky." Marie mumbled and followed suit.

"Ooh..." Pacifica looked at the paper, which was neatly folded and smelled of nice perfume,

"Open it." Tinker told Ink,

"Alright." Ink said and quickly opened it, "Ah rats..."

"What is it?" Maria asked, "She rejected you?"

"I don't even know!" Ink growled, "It's just a bunch of stupid numbers!"

"You dolt!" Pacifica growled, "That's a phone number! She gave you her personal number!"

"What does that mean?" Ink asked,

"You have... ugh." Maria sighed, "That means she likes you, dummy!"

"Well, you are the most popular guy in the circuit right now." Tinker observed, "And of good physique."

"When should I call?" Ink asked, "Tommorrow?"

"You decide." Pacifica told him, "But probably not tomorrow, we fight KAZE Clan tomorrow."

"You're right." Ink nodded, "I guess we should all rest, it's pretty late right now."

"Very well." Maria said, "I'm gonna hit the coral.."

"Same here." Tinker said and turned off his tablet, "Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight..." Pacifica and Ink said in unison as the two left.

 **000000000**

"Huah..." Ink yawned as he lay on his bed, it was very clean in his room, "So..." he mumbled to himself as he looked at Callie's number, "This is it, huh?"

"Everything you've worked hard for." Pacifica walked in, "You wanted to impress her, now you did." she said as she laid down on her bed, which was next to his.

"To think..." Ink chuckled, "I have a shot with a News Idol..."

"Well, if it does shoot off." Pacifica said, "I will support you all the way."

"What do you mean "if it shoots off"?" Ink growled playfully, "It is gonna shoot off! I'm gonna date Callie, then we're gonna get married and have squids!" he chuckled.

"Oh you." Pacifica laughed, "So full of it, no?"

"You have to be like that if you want to run a team." Ink responded, "You have to have some pride."

"Whatever." Pacifica rolled her eyes, "Go to sleep, we fight a strong team tomorrow."

"Very well." Ink covered himself with his blanket, "Goodnight, best friend."

"Goodnight, best friend." Pacifica repeated, and Ink turned off the lamp that illuminated their room.

* * *

 **After playing Splatoon, which was an Inkredible Game (Haha.. SM made a pun), and being inspired by other fanfiction writers, especially one, whom I have followed their story, I made my own.**

 **This is my first fic for this genre, so it may not be all "that" since I am still testing the waters. (Another fish pun, haha).**

 **Anyways, the team name Underwater Demolition is actually a real life U.S Navy group that preceded the SEALs, and operated during WWII, so have your trivia for today.**

 **To finish off, I don't own Splatoon, Nintendo does, and I hope you enjoy this story!**


	3. Champion X Champion

**The Great Splat**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Champion X Champion**

* * *

"Best friend, Best friend!" Pacifica shook Ink, who was still asleep, "Wake up!"

"Huh?" Ink groggily peered out of his blanket, "It's 5 A.M..." he groaned as he looked at his clock, "What is it?"

"It's important!" Pacifica urged, "Please, come on!"

"Fine..." Ink growled as he sat up, then ran to change.

000000000

"What is the big news, Judd?" Ink said as he looked at a message from his phone,

"It's so dark outside." Tinker looked out, it was still somewhat pitch black, "Why so early?"

"There's been a change to your opponent." Judd responded, more awake then all of them combined, "You will no longer be fighting KAZE... The Octarians have heard of your exploits and have asked that you face their greatest team, since they also hold their own Circuit."

"Really now?" Maria asked, "We're fighting the Octarian champion?"

"Yep." Judd responded, "This will be a very special event, so be prepared to be mobbed by the purr-ess!"

"And Callie too." Maria cooed Ink, "Oo La la!"

"Shut up." Ink growled, "When is the battle, and where?"

"Battle is at 10 A.M, Moray Towers."

"Alright." the team nodded.

 **000000000**

"We're here live at the heart of Moray Towers." Callie said to the viewers, "At what is the battle of Champions!"

"Here we see the Champion Team of the Inklings, Underwater Demolition, face off against the Champion Team of the Octarians, Deltalopod!" Marie added, then the camera turned to two new anchors, male Octolings, a rare sight.

"I'm Tako." the first anchor said, "From the famous Octarius News."

"And I'm Yake!" the second one added, "And we will be commentating alongside the two Inkling females! Let's get this game on!" the two said in unison.

000000000

"Alright." Ink addressed his team as they spawned in, "We have 1 minute to plan, okay, same as normal. Pacifica and I take main assault and stalemate warfare, while you two cover our backs! Tinker, you know what to do."

"Look at them." Pacifica pointed to the giant HD screen showing the enemy team from a nearby helicopter camera.

"Deltalopod looks so sophisticated." Maria observed, "They're wearing goggles, armor, and everything!"

"They're split down the middle like us." Tinker observed two males and two females on their team, "but their leader is a woman." he saw the kelp on one of the Octolings.

"They're looking at us." Pacifica mumbled when she saw the enemy team look at the HD screen that had them on it,

"Smile and wave, guys." Ink said, and they did, confusing their foes, but after a while, they waved back.

"How nice." Maria chuckled, then stopped when a trumpet blared, the match had begun!

 **000000000**

"Initiating Hack." Tinker told Ink as he started to work his magic on the tablet, "Locating frequency..."

00

"Initiating Hack." an octoling told her superior as she started to type in her laptop, which was big and tough, "Isolating wavelength and frequency of Inkling radiowaves."

00

"Oh no!" Tinker exclaimed as his tablet started to go blurry,

"What is it?" Maria, who stayed behind with him, asked, "What's wrong?"

"They have a hacker!" Tinker growled, "Oh! And they're good!" he started to type rapidly.

00

"They have set up a counter-hack." the hacker octoling grumbled to herself, being left behind as she was also the sniper, "And blocking that trick!" she laughed.

00

"Oooh! Nice move!" Tinker nodded, "Nice one... Not gonna lie... Let's see how this does ya!"

00

"Ah!" the hacker octoling gasped when her computer started to lag tremendously, "Ah... you sly sly guy!" she chuckled, "But that won't get you very far!" she typed in something.

00

"What!?" Tinker yelled when his tablet started to spam type "Hahaha!" over and over again, "Ooh! That was a low blow, sister!" he grumbled.

00

"Oh no!" the hacker octoling screamed when her computer went dark, "Oh no no no no!"

00

"Ha ha ha ha!" Tinker laughed, "Now that that's done, let's get back to hacking coms!"

"You still haven't done that?!" Ink yelled,

"I was counter-hacking!" Tinker responded, "But I have tapped in! I'm going for support!"

000000000

"Wah!" Pacifica was ambushed by an Octoling Assault, "Ink!"

"I got your b- GAH!" he was struck by the Octoling captain from behind, a great flank splat!

"AH!" the Octoling Captain was sniped by Maria from above.

000000000

"What a hot hot game!" Tako exclaimed as he saw the live footage from the helicopter,

"The inklings seem to be winning!" Marie grinned, "Take that, Octarians!"

000000000

"How do they keep finding out where we'll strike!" the Octoling captain growled as they heroically held the line from the second ramp,

"I think we were hacked!" the Assault Octoling growled as he kept heavy fire going, then chucking a splat bomb,

"I think so too!" the Support Octoling mumbled as he tried to keep Ink from getting the flank.

00

"Come on come on!" the hacker octoling said as she plugged in a flash drive into her laptop, making it reboot, "Yes!" she exclaimed, then looked at her teammate's worsening condition down below, "Don't worry, I got you guys." she said and started to type.

000000000

"Hit them with the heavy blitz!" Ink's voice blared on the Octoling captain's radio,

"What the?" the Support Octoling said as they heard the conversations of the enemy,

"Yes, we got the hack in!" the Assault Octoling cheered,

"I have you guys!" the Hacker Octoling spoke through radio, then a shot was heard.

"AH!" Pacifica was struck by a sniper blast, instant splat!

00

"This is for my laptop!" the Hacker Octoling yelled and pressed a key.

000000000

PSSH! The ink tanks of all the Underwater Demolition members burst open, dumping all their ink away,

"What the?!" Ink yelled in shock when he ran out of ammo,

"What's going on!?" Marie yelled from the radio,

"Someone remotely opened our tanks!" Tinker spoke, "Ah rats! We've been hacked!"

"Well, I can- WOAH!" Ink was taken down by the overwhelming Octolings.

000000000

"The Octorians have gained momentum!" Yake cheered, "Take that, Inklings!" he saw the purple ink expand into more territories,

"Come on, Ink!" Callie crossed her fingers, "You can do this!"

000000000

"We can't do this!" Pacifica cried as the battle descended to a stalemate for the central square,

"No one is advancing!" Tinker groaned as he kept suppressive fire,

"This is a disaster!" the voices of the Octolings shouted from their radios, "They are right!"

"Keep on at it!" the Octoling Captain yelled loud enough to be heard physically,

"That's right! Keep them on their heels!" Ink yelled, "The battle is almost done! Who ever breaks, loses!"

"30 seconds remaining!" Tinker looked at his tablet, "This is a close mat-"

000000000

"What's this?" Marie looked at the live feed, "That's not one of our helicopters."

"Neither is it one of ours." Tako added, the helicopter in question was green and wider than that of their news choppers.

"In fact, I've never seen an-" Callie stopped when the camera cut off.

000000000

KRAKABOOOM! The news helicopter filming the battle exploded, making both teams turned to the sky, and after that came the green helicopter from the smoke.

"What in the world is that?" Tinker mumbled as he looked at his tablet,

"I don't know, but it just took down that other helicopter!" Maria said, her POV gave her the info,

"That's unlike any helicopter I've ever seen-"

SHWOO! A missile launched from the green helicopter,

"Watch out!" the Assault Octoling yelled and tackled down his superior,

POOM! It exploded, with no ink released,

"What is that!?" Maria yelled and looked through her scope, "Hey! That's not an inkling in there!"

"What are they?" Pacifica said as she and the Support Octoling hid behind a barrier,

"I can't see..." Maria mumbled, "They have this weird helmet!"

TROOOOO! The green helicopter fired a fury of shots, making splashes on the ground,

"WAH!" the Assault Octoling was struck in the right leg, which was exposed, "AH!" he screamed in pain,

"Are you ok?!" The Octoling Captain asked him,

"Ah.. No..." Assault groaned as he looked at his leg, which had a clean circular entry point in it, "That's not ink shot..."

"Take it down!" Ink yelled as his position was being fired upon,

"I got you!" Tinker slid next to him, then started to type into his tablet, "Inkstrike inbound!" he leaned forward in order to give the missile on his back some room,

SHWWOOO! The missile shot up,

TOOKOOO! The green helicopter swerved and gained altitude, then struck the Inkstrike with its own missile, taking it out.

"What!?" Tinker said in shock, as did the rest of the contestants,

"Inkzooka!" Assault Octoling yelled and fired his blast, hitting the helicopter,

TROOO! The helicopter was covered with ink and stumbled by the knockback, SWOO! It regained the altitude it lost.

SHWOOO SHWOOO! It launched two more missiles, this time at the Octarian News UFO.

"Ah!" the Octoling yelled as the UFO plummeted down to the Central Square.

 **000000**

"Helicopter Gunship, in position." the pilot of the helicopter radioed in, "Taking down hostiles."


	4. Who's Attacking?

**The Great Splat**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Who's Attacking!?**

* * *

"Ha... Ha..." Pacifica panted as she helped the Octoling Captain get out of some rubble,

"What was that thing...?" Tinker groaned as he dusted off his Squelcher,

"Ah.." Assault Octoling groaned as he was helped up by the Octoling Hacker, "It didn't shoot ink, that's for sure..." he looked at his leg,

"It'll heal." Octoling Captain said, "But they won't." she pointed to the burning crash wrecks that were the helicopter and the UFO.

"I can't believe what happened today." Ink said, and then they started to glow, signaling their departure.

00000000

"What happened out there!?" Support Octoling yelled as they returned to the Lobby,

"We don't know." an Octorian official responded, "But you have to watch this." he turned and pointed to the TV, where Callie and Marie where reporting.

"Breaking news!" Callie said,

"Inkopolis has been attacked!" Marie added, "Earlier this afternoon, a strange flying machine zoomed past the condos in the Bluefin District, dropping bombs and leaving casualties!"

"Also, the Championship game was struck by these strange attacks." Callie added, "There were also casualties!"

"Welcome to Octarius News!" an octarian turned on another TV, where Tako and Yake were reporting,

"The town of Mulusk has been struck in a wave of unknown attacks." Tako said with shock, "These attacks have been occuring both in Octo Valley and in Inkopolis, making Inklings free from being blamed!"

"Stay safe out there, Octo Valley!" Yake informed, "The authorities are getting on the job, keep your heads high as well as your wits!"

"Someone is attacking us?!" Pacifica yelled in horror,

"It must be whatever was controlling the helicopter back there." Ink mumbled, "If it wasn't the Octarians..."

"It couldn't have been the Jellymen." Tinker said, "They live with us, as well as the Anemonites and the Prawnees."

"Who could have done such a thing?" the Octoling Captain sighed as she sat down, "Maiming innocent civilians?"

"Well, whoever it was." one of the Octarians said, "It doesn't matter here, the Council needs you back in Octo Valley were you will be briefed."

"What?!" the Hacker Octoling yelled, "We're going to fight them!?"

"They don't use ink!" Assault Octoling told him, "Look!" he pointed at his injury, "They use TNT!"

"Maybe they will respect the honor of a Turf War." the Octarian Official said, "We need you to set up a counter-strike force, as the best team in Octo Valley, you are a great resource."

"I still see disaster out of this." the Octoling Captain growled, "But if we must defend our homeland, we must." she sighed and turned to Ink, "My name is Nautalia, it was an honor fighting you while we had the chance."

"Thank you." Ink shook her hand, "It was a pleasure as well, I hope your campaign goes well."

"So do I." Nautalia said as the Octarians started to leave.

"Let's hope the contestants were not hurt." Marie said from the television as another helicopter showed the devastation at Moray Towers, "I couldn't fathom another casualty!"

"They're talking about us." Maria told them as they all turned to face the TV,

"They don't know if we're alive." Tinker said,

"They were brave turfers." Callie mumbled, "Today we mourn the loss of Underwater Demolition and Deltalopod."

"I think I can change this." Ink said as he pulled out the sheet of paper, then took out his phone,

"What are you doing?" Pacifica asked,

"Telling the world we still live." Ink chuckled and held the phone to his ear.

"We are really sad on this-" Marie paused when Callie's phone started to ring, "eh..."

"My bad..." Callie chuckled awkwardly and took out her phone, "Hello?" she spoke into it, "I'm in the middle of my job!"

"I'm sorry to bother you, hot stuff." Ink said, shocking Callie on the TV,

"Ink!?" Callie yelled in shock, "You're still alive!?"

"Yep! Never better!" Ink responded, "Me and the team!" he held out his phone, "Say hello, guys!"

"Hey!" the rest of the team yelled into the phone.

"What is it, Callie?" Marie asked as Callie continued talking,

"Breaking news!" Callie said spontaneously, "Underwater Demolition is still alive! I have them on the phone right now!"

"What?!" Marie said in surprise, "Really?"

"Absolutely!" Ink was passed to a speaker at the station, "How are you Marie?"

"Underwater Demolition!" Marie cheered, "Still alive! Yes! There you have it, squids and squidettes! Our number one team is still alive!"

00000000

"Are you okay?" Judd asked as a group of medics attended Underwater Demolition,

"Yeah.. Just a little shaken up." Maria responded,

"A little?" Pacifica scoffed as her arm was being bandaged, "You weren't at the front lines!"

"Enough." Ink stopped them from arguing, "The good part is that we're still alive."

"I don't know what's going on..." Judd sighed, "This was supposed to be the purr-fect game! Now we're being attacked left and right, and no one knows who's doing it!"

"I saw someone in that Helicopter." Maria spoke up, "through my scope I saw a person, but it didn't look like an inkling! It had a strange helmet with huge sunglasses blocking its face!"

"The Octarians are being attacked the same way." Tinker informed, "So it can't be them."

"Everyone's being attacked." Ink said, "It's only a matter of time before even the heart of Inkopolis is attacked."

"Don't speak so coldly." Pacifica told him, "It might happen."

"And we're right in it." Maria said as they looked outside, seeing the tower and the news studio from the window,

"The problem is answering on who they are and why are they attacking." Tinker groaned, "Without that, we're just sitting ducks waiting for the next attack."

"And the next attack seems to be already here..." Ink growled as he heard the churning of helicopter blades, and surely enough, another green helicopter appeared,

"Meow..." Judd gasped as he saw the machine slowly descend.

* * *

 **I'd like to thank everyone who was been on point with this story and to my reviewers as well! Thank you!**

 **Be tuned for more!**


	5. Close Encounters of the Mankind

**The Great Splat**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Close Encounters of the Mankind**

* * *

"To arms!" Ink said as he reached for his Nozzlenose, "We need to try to take that thing down!"

"It's low enough to get it with our ink!" Pacifica noted as they all ran outside.

00000

"Woah..." an inkling said in awe, and along with many others, stood in awe at the hovering chopper,

"The world is coming to an end!" a Jellyman held up a sign, "Repent! The Holy Mackerel will forgive you!"

"Is that the President?" one Jellyman asked an inkling girl,

"If that isn't the freshest thing I've ever seen!" Crusty Sean said from the door of his store,

"YOU'RE TOO LOUD!" Moe bellowed from Annie's head,

"That looks familiar." Shelldon squinted,

"Everyone stand back!" Ink yelled over the crowds, "Get away!"

TROON! The side door of the helicopter opened, and a large metal barrel popped out of the side,

"RUN!" Pacifica screamed,

TRONKONTRONKONTRONKON! The barrel fired in large burst, mowing down a huge line of civilians.

"AHH!" the entirety of the plaza entered a panic and started to run in chaos,

"Maria! Get that gunner!" Ink yelled,

"Alright!" Maria said and aimed down her scope, "Hey! Those look like Inklings!"

"They do?" Tinker asked,

"Yeah! Except without the-" Maria paused when she saw the metal barrel turn their way, "Get down!" she alerted,

TRONKONTRONKONTRONK! The shots went near them and shattered the windows behind,

"MEOWR!" Judd hissed and jumped behind Ink for cover,

"Cover me!" Maria said and popped out,

TOON! TOON! Her teammates started to fire their volley,

"I got you now..." Maria grinned as she fixed her gaze on the gunner,

POW! The charged shot fired.

"AH!" a yelled was heard, and the metal barrel on the side of the helicopter jerked back, along with the Helicopter itself, and after a few tense minutes, the machine regained composure.

"Got'em!" Maria laughed as she reloaded,

"Uh..." Tinker mumbled as he saw ropes descend from the side door.

POOMP! Small metal canisters fell out as well, and smoke started to ascend into the air,

"What's going on?" Pacifica looked at the sight,

"I don't know..." Ink mumbled, then looked at the studio, which was riddled with the strange shot, "Judd, check if Callie is ok!" he told the cat,

"Alright!" Judd nodded and scurried off,

"Let's do this..." Ink turned back to the ground were the smoke was, then saw four figures standing there as the smoke died down.

"They don't look like inklings..." Tinker observed, "They're much much taller."

"Target sighted!" one of them yelled and pointed towards the group,

"Wah!" Pacifica said as they all ducked to avoid the shots that followed,

"They want to play a turf war, huh!?" Ink yelled and popped out, "Take this!" he fired his ink,

"It's not working!" Tinker observed as the figures merely waded through the ink, "They aren't affected."

"Let's make like a hockey player and get the puck out of here!" Maria yelled and the four ran off to the studio.

00000000

"Ink!?" Judd said as the team nearly jumped inside,

"Lock the door!" Ink yelled, and Pacifica did,

"What's going on?" Marie asked as she popped out from behind a desk,

"Some things are chasing us!" Maria responded, "We splatted them with ink, but they weren't even fazed!"

"Get down!" Tinker said and they all hid behind some desks,

"You alright?" Ink asked Marie, since he jumped behind her desk,

"Yeah." Marie responded,

"Ink." Callie called out, "So glad you're alive."

"So am I." Ink chuckled, "I mean- With you- Dang it!" he growled,

"Shh!" Maria yelled from the adjacent desk and pointed to the windows, were the four figures were standing.

KRASH! The windows cracked as the figures stepped in,

"Sh..." one of them said as they looked around, "They have to be here..."

"I can't pick them up on the thermal." another told him,

"You dolt! Squids are cold blooded!" the original voice yelled, "You gotta listen for them!"

"Shh.." Ink told Callie and Marie as he grabbed his L-3,

"Don't do it." Callie held him back,

"Maybe they took the back door?" another of the figures suggested,

"Nah, they're here." the original voice responded,

"Damn things filled me with ink." another voice groaned, "I hate this stuff."

"It won't kill ya now." the original voice scoffed, "We're not like 'em! Eh screw it! They're not here!" he yelled, "Let's return to the chopper and hightail it." he said, and the patter of boots signaled their departure...

 **00000000**

"What were those things?" Maria asked as they hid in the studio,

"I caught them on video." Tinker said as he pulled out his tablet, "Look at this." he showed them the video he took.

"Look at this..." Maria pointed at the figures, "They have no pointy ears, or black eyelines."

"They don't look like Octolings at all..." Pacifica observed, "What are they?"

"Meow..." Judd mumbled, "Oh..."

"What is it, Judd?" Marie asked the cat,

"I know what they are..." Judd mumbled, "They are the master..."

"The master?" Ink asked, "What master?"

"My master was one of these." Judd purred, "They call themselves..."

"Humans." a voice said, and they were the four figures from before,

"AH!" all the inklings yelled in fear as they saw them stand,

"And you are the Squidkind." the main figure mumbled, "The usurpers."

"Who are you?" Ink asked as he held his Nozzlenose up, "What do you want with us!?"

"We want to take back what is rightfully ours!" the main figure growled, "Now surrender and live!"

"We will ink you!" Pacifica held up her Aerospray RG,

"You think that works on us?" the main figure laughed, "Our bullets will destroy you faster than your stupid ink!"

"Bullets?" Tinker asked,

"Metal shells that are fired." one of the figures responded, "That are going to be a bad day for you."

"Should we surrender?" Maria asked as the standoff ensued,

"Ink, watch out." Callie came up, "These guys seem tough."

"I got this." Ink told her,

"Don't be stupid, Ink!" Pacifica told him, "Think with your brain! You don't have to impress her!"

"Impress me?" Callie mumbled,

"Alright." Ink said, "We surrender."

"What?" Tinker said in shock,

"Wise choice." the main figure said, "Take them." he told his underlings, and they walked to capture.

"Come here, boy." one of the figures grabbed Ink,

"HAMPH!" Ink delivered a crushing bite with his canines,

"YEOW!" the man yelled in pain,

"Take this!" Maria charged her weapon and took down one of the other figures,

"OOF!" the man who was struck was knocked cold by the brunt of the ink,

"What the?! AH!" the third man was scratched by Judd,

"WOAH!" the leader was pelted by all their ink and knocked down.

00000000

"Do you think they'll come back?" the helicopter pilot asked the co-pilot as they waited,

"They shouldn't t-" the co-pilot stopped when he heard someone boarding,

SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT! They were both pelted with ink.


	6. The Journey

**The Great Splat**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Journey**

* * *

"Do you know how to drive a helicopter?" Pacifica asked Ink as they threw out the KO'd bodies of the pilots,

"Nope." Ink responded, "But I can learn."

"Step back." Marie came up, "I learned from the news company." she sat down on the pilot's seat,

"I see..." Tinker said as he sat in the co-pilot seat, "Let me help you."

"Very well." Marie told him as she turned on the helicopter, "Despite it being for another species, it still works!"

"Let's go." Ink said as he went back to sit down.

00000000

"Look at this..." Pacifica looked at the city under them, and some parts were smoking and on fire.

"Those... humans, why are they attacking?" Maria asked, "What do they want?"

"Who knows?" Ink muttered, "All we know is that they are attacking, and they don't seem to stop."

"It looks like we're fighting back though." Maria took a look, as she saw a front of ink from the sky,

"Wah!" Marie yelled as an inkstrike missile whizzed past, "Hey!"

"They must think we're also the enemy!" Tinker said as the ink-nado shook their craft,

"We have to get out of here!" Pacifica said as they were shaken by another inkstrike,

"Ah!" they yelled when the helicopter dropped,

"Ink!" Callie held on to him,

"I'm gonna have to land this!" Marie said, "We're almost out of Inkopolis! I'm gonna try to land in Octo Valley!"

00000000

"Phew..." Marie said as they all dismounted the chopper, "That was a-" she paused when she looked at the landscape, it was complete chaos.

"Looks like the Octarians fought back with all their might..." Maria observed the wasteland,

"These humans are horrible." Pacifica gasped at the battlefield, which was littered with Octarian casualties,

"Say..." Ink looked out to the horizon, where a large plane was stationed, "What is going on over there?"

"It looks like they're..." Maria peered into her scope, "Rounding up prisoners!? Yes! They're taking Octarians!"

"To where?" Judd asked, then a plane flew overhead, then made its way over the mountains beyond Octo Valley,

"To the West." Ink pointed, "That's where they're- DOY!" he said when he was struck by something,

"Ink?" Pacifica turned, then saw a needle on his neck, "Ink!"

"I... think that's... a plane plane..." Ink groggily said and collapsed,

"RWEOR!" Judd screeched as he was also hit by a dart, and quickly fell asleep,

"Ah!"

"OOF!"

"Yikes!"

"Ow!" one by one, they were all put to sleep...

00000000

"Huh?" Ink woke up, "Where am I?" he looked around and saw a long line of Octarians chained to the wall of the airplane,

"Where do you think?" an Octarian asked him, "Those small-ears captured us all."

"Small ears?" Ink asked,

"Them." an Octoling pointed to a Human guard, who was watching the prisoners,

"We faced off against a group of them." another Octoling spoke to him, "My team was instantly annihilated..." he cried, "Our ink didn't work against them!"

"They must be some kind of advanced species." the other Octoling sighed, "Able to take us out in one hit..."

"We got the worst of it, though." an Octarian growled, "They had these armored boxes that launched TNT!"

"I've heard rumors." an Octocopter yelled, "That some inklings took down an army of these small-ears by the Moray District, is it true?"

"I don't know.." Ink told him, "But I did knock down a group of them..."

"You did?" the Octoling girl asked him, "Wow!"

"You're Ink!" the octoling boy sad, "The champion! How did you take them out!?"

"We inked them." Ink responded, "But it was all thanks to my team... Speaking of them, where are they?"

"The other Inklings the small-ears found were put in another plane." the Octocopter responded, "I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Oh rats.." Ink growled, "I have to get to them!" he stood up, only to be stopped by a chain,

"Hey!" the human guard yelled, "Sit down!"

"Hmph!" Ink yelled and turned into squid form, passing through the chain,

"HUH!?" the observing Octarians looked at him,

"We can do that?!" an Octoling asked, then looked at her chain, she then transformed into an octopus,

"Hey!" the human guard pulled out his small gun, "Wah!" he was tackled by Ink,

"We have a disorder!" more guards came, all of them being taken down by attacking Octolings,

"You, free your comrades!" Ink told a group of Octolings, "Then we go to the cockpit!"

"Yes!" the octolings responded,

"We took care of them!" the attacking octolings cheered as the piled up the unconscious guards,

"Ha ha ha!" the other Octarians cheered as they were freed,

00000000

"Do you need anything to eat?" the pilot asked his parnter,

"No." the co-pilot responded as they flew through the dark night,

"How far are we from St. Helen's?" the pilot inquired,

"We won't arrive until tomorrow." the co-pilot responded once more as she looked down to the right, "Hey... What's going on over there?" she saw her fellow plane swerve right and left in erratic patterns.

00000000

"Give it back!" the pilot jerked the steering wheel from an Octarian,

POW POW! The co-pilot fired his pistol, but his aim was knocked back by an Octoling who tackled him,

"I'll handle it from here!" Ink said and sucker punched the pilot,

"DOY!" the pilot yelped and was knocked out cold,

"Woo hoo!" the usurpers cheered and celebrated, "We got them all!"

"Good job, everyone!" an Octoling captain came up, "You too, Inkling."

"Thank you." Ink nodded, "Hey..." he mumbled, "If I'm a squid.. and you're an octopus... who's driving the plane?"

"No one..." the Octoling captain gasped in horror, "AH!" he screamed when the plane entered a nose dive.

"Who knows how to ride a plane?!" Ink yelled as they were all sent upwards,

"Wah!"

00000000

"Albatross 6, are you alright!?" the other pilot radioed to the plane that was taken over, "What's going on over there!?"

"They'll plummet to the ocean if they keep going!" the co-pilot gasped in horror,

"Albatross 6! Respond!" the pilot yelled.

00000000

"We have to have faith!" Ink yelled and jerked the steering device,

SHWOOO! The plane roared and shot upwards,

"Wah!" the Octarians yelled as they fell down,

"I don't know how to drive a plane!" Ink made the plane move like a snake, "Ah!" he started to press buttons,

"Auto-Pilot, engaged." the plane spoke, and instantly stabilized.

"What?" the Octoling captain said, "What happened?"

"I don't know..." Ink took a deep breath,

"Albatross 6!" the radio blared, "Are you ok!?"

"We're good." Ink picked up the radio, "No problem here, nope, not one."

00000000

"That doesn't sound like Jackson or Lewis." the other pilot muttered, "Who is this!?" he spoke through the radio,

"The pilot." Ink responded, "Yep, nothing to see here..."

"Eagle 3, I think I may have a rogue plane." the pilot spoke through another radio,

"Which one?" another voice responded,

"Albatross 6, the pilots did not respond." the pilot added, "We may have an overthrow."

"Very well, this is Eagle 3, ready to pick them off." the voice said and finished the call, and from the side window a jet fighter zoomed past,

"Let's hope that doesn't happen to us." the co-pilot laughed, and there was a knock on the door...

* * *

 **SM'S Time-**

 **To Reviewer KittkattAttack: Thanks for reviewing first of all, and I think your guesses were answered with this new addition. On the note of the zero separations, I do like doing them as they give me a greater sense of spatial security and I never really liked Line Breaks. However, if it is your concern, I will consider it, but I will also give you my language with Zero Breaks.**

0000000 **= A Change in Time and/or Location**

00 **= An event happening on the sidelines i.e, at same time and/or location.**

0000000 **X 2 = A special shift in setting, such as a big time shift or an extreme location, sometimes will have said cause in parenthesis.**

 **000000 = A bolded row is a closing event.**

 **Thank you.**

 **To Reviewer DJ Voidka: Thanks for reviewing and I hope this suits your tastes!**

 **To Reviewer Tchurch: Well, I may implement some of that, you'll just have to wait!**

 **Thanks again, guys! Hope you enjoy this story! THERE WILL BE NEW CHAPTERS EVERY MORNING (My morning, though.. haha.)**


	7. The Reunion

**The Great Splat**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Reunion**

* * *

"Who is that?" the Octoling captain saw a small shimmer in the moon light,

"That looks like another plane.." Ink squinted, then saw the jet fighter rocket towards them.

00000000

"This is Eagle 3, rogue plane in sights." the fighter pilot said as his missiles locked on, "Albatross 2, do you copy?"

Static.

"Albatross 2, do you copy?" the fighter pilot repeated,

Static once more.

"Oh rats..." Eagle 3 saw Albatross 2 jerk violently in the air, "I didn't sign up for this."

00000000

"Can we contact the other plane?" Pacifica asked as the Octolings dragged away the bodies of the pilots,

"I think I heard Ink." Judd meowed, "My superior hearing is grr-eat!"

"Let's see..." Tinker grabbed the radio, "Ink, are you there?"

"Tinker?" Ink responded, "You're alive!?"

"Yep." Tinker laughed, "Never better!"

"Is the team with you?"

"Absolutely." Tinker responded, "Maria found out we can get out of our chains with our squid forms."

"So did I." Ink chuckled, "Say, is Callie with you?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Tinker told him and passed the radio,

"Hello, Ink." Callie spoke, "Stayin' fresh?"

"As always." Ink laughed, "Do you know where we're goin'?"

"You're going nowhere." a voice interjected, it was the Eagle 3 pilot, "I'm going to blow you out of the sky!"

SHWOOO! The jet afterburned right next to the two planes,

"Eagle 3 to HQ, intercepting rogue planes." the fighter pilot said, "They will not reach American shores."

"America?" Ink spoke,

"What is that?" Pacifica asked, however, Eagle 3 had ceased to talk.

"What are we going to do, Marie?" Judd asked the new pilot,

"We're gonna make it to wherever this plane was going to originally." Marie responded, however, the jet had intercepted them and taunted the plane by going very slow right in front of it.

"Get out of the way!" Marie growled as she moved left and right, trying to get ahead of him,

POOOM! The two planes collided in the process, however, the heavier tanker pushed the jet off like car and a butterfly,

SHWREOOOO! The jet went into a spiral, struggling to gain control.

SHOOO! The pilot ejected, and the jet crashed in the ocean,

00

"I was not expecting a collision." the Eagle 3 Pilot growled as he slowly descended to the sea, "My boss is going to kill me for this..."

00

"Are you ok?!" Ink asked via radio,

"Yeah.." Marie growled and held her head, "Just a little cockpit damage."

"I don't know how to land this." Ink sighed, "So if we have to, I'm screwed."

"I'm pretty sure the guys with you know how to." Callie told him,

"Nope." Ink responded, "So this plane is going to crash soon."

"Ink, no!" Pacifica yelled, "You are not going to crash it!"

"Ink, why do you think that?" Callie asked, "Please don't do that!"

"Heh..." Ink chuckled, "Trust me, I don't... But I have no one who could drive this... We have it on Auto-Pilot."

"You gotta look for someone!" Tinker told him,

"May-" Ink paused, and some indistinct chatter signaled another conversation,

"What's going on, Ink?" Maria asked,

"There's an Octobomber here..." Ink chuckled, "We might have hope... If this is the same as driving a UFO."

"I hope it is." Callie told him, "I want to see you again."

"So do -"

"Ah cut it out!" Maria laughed.

00000000

"Are you ready?" Ink asked the Octobomber, who struggled to fit inside the cockpit,

"Let's see..." the Octobomber said and grabbed the pilot wheel, "Alright... I think I got the feel..."

"Very well." the Octoling captain said and disabled the auto-pilot, and after a few tense minutes, the plane stabilized once more.

"Hehehe!" the Octobomber laughed, "Just like a UFO! I'll be able to land this puppy!"

"Phew..." Ink sighed, "Thanks."

"Let's hope we reach where we need to go.." the Octoling captain looked at the on board GPS, We seem to be going towards that little dot, so that's good?"

"I think.." Ink mumbled, "So I guess we wait."

 **00000000**

"So..." Ink softly spoke into the radio, "What is it you like, Callie?"

"Many things, Ink.." Callie said, "But what I'd like now is for these humans to stop attacking us."

"Yeah..." Ink sighed, "Me too.. I want this to stop.."

"Say, Ink." Callie spoke, "Do you ever get scared?"

"Me?" Ink asked, "Yeah, I'm merely an inkling... But my team is always there to have my back, so it doesn't matter."

"I thought you'd say that." Callie laughed, "Always so focused on the team.."

"They have been there for me since the beginning." Ink mumbled, "I don't know what I would do without them."

"Yeah..." Callie awkwardly said, "Well... I have to go, Marie is on me to be quiet.."

"Yeah.. You do that." Ink chuckled weirdly, "Eh... Goodbye." he quickly put up the radio, "Dangit!"

"Trouble in paradise?" the Octobomber chuckled, he was the only one with him,

"No.." Ink sighed, "Yes... Man, she's a News Idol! I'm just a simple Turfer."

"Don't kill yourself over her." the Octobomber said, "And I thought you were the Inkopolis Champion? Don't beat yourself now, you have some prestige."

"I just can't hide myself." Ink growled as he gained a black stripe running down the front of his head to the back, "Oh no..."

"You're ready to mate." the Octobomber observed, "Woah ho! Slow it down, kiddo!"

"How embarrassing!" Ink covered his reddening face,

"It's alright, we all get that." Octobomber chuckled, "Well, it's not the same with Octarians, but you get the point."

"Look at me!" Ink cried, "I'm wanting to have squids, but I can't even talk to her! This is what I feared would happen!"

"You were afraid the black stripe would show up if you talked to her?" the Octobomber asked, "That's acceptable. But you eventually must have to."

"I know." Ink said, "But how, she's an Idol-"

"And you're the Champion." the Octobomber interrupted, "Dust yourself off, or someone else will do it for you."

"I guess you're right." Ink grumbled, "Thank you, Octobomber."

"That's what I'm here for." the Octobomber chuckled, "Well, not really." he said and then looked out to the night sky.

 **00000000**

"This is General Anderson." a human spoke through the radio, "The Inklings are too hot for us! I repeat, the inklings are too hot! They have take our arms and are fighting back!"

"General!" a human soldier came up, "We lost contact with Alpha-2."

"I repeat, the is General Anderson, our unit was sent in to help the Japanese, but we need help ourselves! Request for tactical retreat to shore!" the general repeated, "We need some naval guns to back us up!"

"General!" another soldier came in, "The Japanese are falling back! But Bravo-6 is still holding Zulu!"

"As long as we still hold Zulu." the general muttered, then took a deep breath, "How long until the Chinese arrive?" he asked, and shuffled through some paperwork.


	8. The Facility

**The Great Splat**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Facility**

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!" Marie told her crew, "Look! Land!"

"Alright!" Tinker looked outside the window, "That's great!"

"That must be the America the human was talking about." Maria observed, "It looks like a New World."

"Far different from Inkopolis." Pacifica said, "At least Ink is still with us." she said as she looked at Ink's plane on the right.

00000000

"Look at that." the Octoling captain pointed to the ruins of a great city, "You think those small-ears live there?"

"Looks deserted from here." Ink responded, "What's that sign say? Hol- Hol- HolWood?"

"These coastal towns must have been the first to go." the Octobomber hypothesized, seeing the ruined city was still half flooded, "The small-ears must have left this place a long time ago."

"We're getting closer to that dot." the Octoling captain observed, "Who knows what's there?"

"We might find out..." the Octobomber said as several jet fighters zoomed passed, however, they did not pay regard to them.

00000000

"We're almost there..." Marie muttered, "But these planes are becoming like birds!" she said, since jets were flying and going in great numbers,

"Good thing they haven't noticed us." Tinker sighed, since the jets continued to ignore their presence.

00000000

"What in the Holy Mackerel?" the Octoling captain looked outside the window to see a large sprawling city sticking out of the desert, next to a mountain,

"That must be the realm of the small-ears..." the Octobomber said,

"Albatross 6 and 2, prepare to land." a voice spoke through the radio, and the planes were seized from their control,

"Huh!?" the Octobomber said as the pilot wheel froze in place, then the plane started to descend,

"We must be landing." Ink observed as a runway came into view,

"It's the armored boxes!" the Octoling captain pointed to dozens of small vehicles zipping on the ground,

"This is it, alright." the Octobomber gulped, "we'd best prepare ourselves."

00000000

"We'll never tell you anything!" the co-pilot of Albatross 6 yelled at Maria,

"Where are we!?" Marie yelled, "Tell us where we are!"

"I'll tell you where you are." the pilot chuckled, "You're in trouble." he said, and the plane slowed to a halt, signaling that they had landed.

00000000

"I want you to help the guards of Albatross 6 and 2 unload the prisoners." a human soldier told his underlings, "Pronto!" he pointed to the two planes that had landed,

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers saluted and walked off.

00000000

"Here they come..." Ink mumbled as he saw the soldiers walk towards them,

"I'm ready to blow!" the Octobomber said as he pumped up his head, "I can take them out from here!"

"And blow the cockpit away!" the Octoling captain growled, "Wait!"

00000000

"What do we do now?" Tinker asked as he saw another group of soldiers walk towards their aircraft,

"I think we're gonna have to play it slick." Pacifica said, "We can pretend we're chained up to throw them off."

"That sounds smart." Callie agreed, "We should do-"

SHWEOOO! The sound of a missile alerted them, and the subsequent inknado stunned them,

"Wah!" various yells of humans pounded their ears,

"Look!" Tinker pointed to the soldiers which were headed towards them, now changing directions towards the scene of the crime,

"It looks like Ink is fighting back!" Maria told them, "This could be our chance!"

"Alright!" Pacifica yelled, "Come on guys."

00000000

"Fire fire fire!" Ink yelled as he and his force released ink against the human soldiers,

"We can't keep our aim if we get splattered!" one of the soldiers told a captain, "They're keeping us back!"

"Just keep goin'! That ink won't kill ya!" the captain yelled, and the soldiers charged and fired their weapons.

00000000

"Augh!" an octoling yelled as he was struck by a stray bullet,

"We're falling left to right!" the Octoling captain alerted Ink,

"Not for long!" Tinker appeared, "What's up, man?"

"Oh, is it nice to see you!" Ink grinned as he saw some reinforcements arrive,

"Ink!" Pacifica ran up to him, "Oh! I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Nice work, boss." Maria said as she fixed her goggles, "I knew you would be ready to fight."

"Not without my team, though." Ink told them, "Now let's get back in action!"

"We'll hold them off, Ink!" the Octoling captain said, "They seem to be coming from that hole in the mountain face!" he pointed to a concrete arch, "You and your team stop 'em!"

"Are you sure we can do that?" Tinker asked,

"Sure we can!" Ink reassured them, "As a team, we can do anything!"

"But what about them?" Pacifica pointed to Marie, Callie, and Judd, who were standing behind,

"You need to stay here." Ink told the three, "Keep back and stay low! I want you all to be safe!"

"Are you going right into the Human stronghold?" Marie asked,

"Yes." Ink plainly responded,

"Ink!" Callie gasped, "No! Ink! You can't!"

"I can, and I will." Ink said, "But what I will not do is die and leave you alone." he told her, "I'll be back, hot stuff." he nodded, "Ready guys?"

"Ready!"  
"Let's do this!"  
"Let's go!" his teammates responded,

"Alright!" Ink said, "Octobomb, give me some cover!"

"I got you, boy!" the Octobomber said and fired a missile,

"Go go go go!" Ink used the blast as a distraction to advance, "Let's move it!"

The four team members ran past the fray and into a large fence,

"Ink, stay safe." Callie called out to him as they all turned into squid form and entered...

 **00000000**

"Commander, we have helped the Koreans regain all Tango locations." a man came up to a distinctly clad human, "We are ready to start."

"How are the casualties?" the commander human asked,

"Bad..." the soldier told him, "We did get pushed back, but managed to get devastating results with our surprise blitz."

"Very well." the commander muttered and turned to a large screen, where a map of the world appeared.


	9. Infiltration

**The Great Splat**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Infiltration**

* * *

"Shh.." Ink said as the four neared a check point, complete with human guards,

"Say... that looks just like Judd." Tinker said as he pointed to a large furry animal, "Except the ears are pointer, and it's bigger."

"It looks nothing like Judd." Maria observed,

The animal started to whiff the air, then snarled,

"Um..." Pacifica said as the animal stared at their direction,

"RAF! RAF!" the animal barked alertly, making the human handling him turn,

"What is it you see, boy?" the human guard asked as he walked over to the site in question, only to find nothing there.

"Phew..." Tinker said as the team regrouped at another location, "That was a close one..."

"More fences.." Ink said as they came up to another fence, "This is too easy."

"Maybe they only thought about human intruders?" Pacifica asked as they all slid past the metal wire, "How careless and stupid."

"This is looking more like a cave..." Maria grumbled as they descended deeper into the complex.

00000000

"No no." a human guard muttered to another, "Look, Antoinette, I'm saying we should postpone dinner and just watch a movie."

"What movie?" a female human guard asked as the team watched their conversation, "I've seen all the ones you own."

"Why does that human look different from the other?" Ink asked,

"Maybe male and female?" Tinker hypothesized, "You know, like us?"

"Strange, I've only seen men then." Ink mumbled, "I thought they were all grunts."

"Shh!" Maria said as the guards turned,

"You hear something?" the male guard asked,

"Yeah... I think it was over there..." the female guard responded, then shone her flashlight, "Is anyone there?"

"Um..." Ink looked at his team members in desperation,

"What in the world?" the male guard looked at the four, "Hey! What are you doing here!?"

"Fire!" Maria yelled, and they pelted the two guards with ink,

"Wah!" the female guard yelled as she was knocked out,

"Argh!" the male guard was also sent down,

"We gotta move!" Ink told them, and they continued on their way.

00

"Phew phew phew..." another guard came walking down whistling, "Antoinette? Louise? Are you two making out again?" he joked as he turned the corner, "Can't you just wait until your shift is o-" he paused when he saw the two unconscious bodies covered in ink, "Hey!" he yelled, "INTRUDER!" he yelled and ran to press a button.

00000000

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" the alarms blared above Underwater Demolition,

"I think they found us!" Pacifica gasped as she heard the scurrying feet of guards pacing back and forth

"Ah rats!" Maria growled,

"Hold up!" Tinker said, "Maybe I can hack into the system!" he said as he neared one of the alarms,

"I'll open it for you." Ink came up and punched the door covering the inside, busting it and making fall off,

"Alright!" Tinker said and hooked up his tablet, "Let's see what we're dealing with here." he saw a string of code,

"Please hurry, Tink!" Pacifica said as she heard the footsteps grow closer,

"What in the world is this?" Tinker said, "This program is nothing like I've ever seen! Or deal with!" he yelled, "What in the world is Microsoft!?"

"Just hurry, Tinker!" Maria urged,

"If I can only pass..." Tinker grumbled, "Ah... Ah... Ah.. YES!" he cheered, "Just gotta do this now!" he laughed and pressed his tablet, then the alarm shut down.

00

"Huh?" one of the guards stopped,

"Ah! Another false alarm!" the head guard growled, "Which one of you jackasses was it!? I'll have you fired immediately!"

"Wasn't me, boss." one of the guards responded, and they all returned back to patrol.

00000000

"How deep are we in this mountain?" Ink asked,

"About..." Pacifica mumbled, "I don't know."

"We must be getting nowhere." Tinker said, "I don't hear a single living soul down here."

"HEY YOU!" a voice boomed, and out came a human fully clothed in black armor, "You're not supposed to be down here!"

"They're Squidkind!" another soldier yelled, "Put your hands up!"

"Oh no..." Ink mumbled as more black soldiers surrounded them,

"This is it..." Maria gulped and lay down her weapon, as did her teammates,

"This is Black Falcon." one of the soldiers spoke to his radio, "Test subjects acquired..."


	10. Revelations

**The Great Splat**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Revelations**

* * *

"Let go of me!" Pacifica squirmed as she was being led away by a black soldier,

"Where are you taking us!?" Maria asked, also struggling to get free.

They passed an automatic door, and inside was a lab, and many humans wearing white clothing.

"I see you found us some test subjects." one of the humans said, "Good.. Good. They look strong."

"What do you want with us?" Ink yelled, but then looked around the lab, where various diagrams showing inkling anatomy and dissection where prominent.

"Oh my Mackerel.." Tinker gasped at the sight of huge glass containment areas housing Inklings and Octarians of all sorts.

"Help!" an Octoling yelled, "Get us out of here!"

"Hey! Ink!" a voice yelled, catching their attention.

It was the members of Deltalopod.

"Nautalia!" Ink called out to her, "what's going on!?"

"They're gonna send you into that chamber, Ink!" Nautalia called out, "We had our assault and support go in there, but they never came back! No one who enters in there comes back!"

"Silence!" one of the black soldiers pounded on her glass,

"They send them six at a time!" the hacker Octoling cried, "They never return!"

"Look at this chatter mouth!" one of the humans said, "If you want to spoil the fun, then you should join it as well!"

"No no!" Nautalia and her hacker screamed as they were taken out by the black soldiers,

"What do you want with us!?" Pacifica yelled at the humans in white,

"We want you to be the guinea pig for our new creation.." the head human in white said, "You see, we created both you and the Octarians by splicing squid and octopus DNA respectively, letting you live out your days as we recovered from the flood waters."

"What is this, new creation?" Ink asked her,

"We have already used a host of marine and Mollusk life... except the brightest one of them all.." the human in white responded, "The cuttlefish..."

"Behold, the Cuttlelurians- or the Cuttleling!" another human in white pointed at a white chamber, where six humanized cuttlefish stood, three male, three female.

These Cuttlelings had a big forehead and dopey eyes, and were also smaller and more nimbly built than an Inkling or Octoling.

"Oh no..." Tinker said, "I don't have a good feeling about this..."

"It's just the next step in mollusk evolution." one of the humans in white said,

"Pardon me if I'm wrong." a black soldier mumbled, "But you knowingly spliced DNA to make this... So isn't kinda like Intelligent Design?"

"Well... Ah... Shut up." the head human in white grumbled, "Just throw them in."

"What!?" Pacifica gasped as they and the last two members of Deltalopod were take away,

"No!" Ink yelled.

 **00000000**

"I don't like this one bit.." Tinker said as they were thrown into a large abandoned warehouse like setting,

"Cuttlelings, unlike humans, respect the laws of the primitive Turf War." a voice on an intercom informed,

"Um... Good?" Maria muttered,

"Alright." Nautalia said, "Ink, I think I have a plan."

"Good, because I'm all out of ideas." Ink turned to face her,

"If you cover me, Maria and Calamia, we'll be able to get the height advantage up there." Nautalia pointed to a small tower, "And they can be sentry."

"Hmm..." Ink started to think, "Alright... We'll take the low ground then."

"I'll work on a way of tipping the scales to our favor." Tinker said as he turned on his tablet, "Let me see if I can pick up anything..."

"We'll get moving." Nautalia said, "Come on, Maria, Calamia." she addressed them, and they split up.

"Gah- Wait for me!" Tinker said and followed Ink's group.

00

"Shh..." Pacifica held her Aerospray tight, "Do you hear anything?"

"No..." Ink responded as he kept a close watch,

SPLAT! Some neon blue paint landed near them,

"Ha ha!" a male Cuttleling appeared and started to fire at them,

"Wah!" Tinker barely avoided the blast, but getting a bit of ink on his arm,

"Take him down!" Ink yelled as they fired on him,

"Hehehehe!" the Cuttleling laughed and instantly vanished,

"What?!" Pacifica said in shock as the Cuttleling left their sights,

"Over here!" the same Cuttleling appeared in another location, then fired his ink blaster, which worked the same as one of the O-Matic Series.

"Watch out!" Ink pushed Pacifica aside, taking the brunt of the attack, "AH!" he yelled in pain.

"Ink!" Pacifica gasped in shock.

00000000

"I can't see anyone..." Maria looked through her scope, "It's almost like they're invisible!"

"That's silly." Calamia said as she kept watch with a pair of binoculars she had, "Look.. I think I saw something!"

"I don't like this." Nautalia muttered as she listened, "I have a very bad feeling about this..."

Suddenly, a series of steps alerted them.

"Did you hear that?" Nautalia turned and looked down the bridge, the only entry way to the top of the tower in which they resided,

"I don't see anyone down there." Calamia looked down the ramp, "Let me check with my goggles." she said and pressed a button on the side of her goggles.

"I think I he-" Maria was suddenly silenced,

"What was that, Mari-" Nautalia paused when she saw Maria was taken from them, "What?"

"Uh..." Calamia mumbled, "There's someone walking up!" she took off her goggles, but didn't see anything!

"What's going on?" Nautalia muttered as she clenched her weapon tight,

"SHOOT!" Calamia screamed and fired down the ramp, where her ink revealed an invisible Cuttleling girl who was trying to blitz them.

"AH!" The Cuttleling girl was splatted,

"Where's Mar-" Calamia paused when the scream of Maria sounded,

"Why couldn't we see her!?" Nautalia paced around the top of the tower, then started to splat the walls that led to their position,

"You can see them with these goggles!" Calamia looked around, "They're only invisible to your naked eye!"

"Well, we gotta catch up to Ink!" Nautalia said, "Come on!" she turned into octopus form and swam down,

"Alright.." Calamia grumbled and followed suit...

* * *

 **SM'S TIME:  
I know I know... I said only two chapters every morning, but tomorrow is Sunday and I will be absent from the internet, so I worked extra hard and got these four out. I hope you enjoy and wait till Monday for two more! **

**For Reviewer Kittkattattack: You're welcome, I'm glad you understand now.**

 **For Reviewer Dj Voidka: No problem!**

 **Hope you have enjoyed it so far! Please Review**


	11. The Cuttlelings

**The Great Splat**

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Cuttlelings**

* * *

"I can't see anyone!" Tinker yelled as he fired blindly into the air, only using the laughs of the taunting Cuttlelings as support,

"How can they disappear into thin air?!" Pacifica said as she kept and ink circle around them,

"They're cuttlefish!" Ink yelled, "Oh, I don't know!"

00000000

"Shh..." Nautalia said as she and her hacker walked down a silent hallway, "They could be anywhere."

"I can't see anyone.." Calamia said, both were wearing their goggles,

"Ah..." a simple groan was heard, alerting the two,

"What was that?" Nautalia got a hit on her scanner, she then ran to confront.

However, this was no Cuttleling, it was Maria, who was severely injured,

"Maria!" Nautalia gasped as she saw the ink taking its toll on her body,

"They... got... me..." Maria groaned hoarsely, "I... didn't even see them.. coming..."

"Is she gonna be alright?" Calamia asked,

"I'm afraid not." Nautalia mumbled, "Your wound is too severe, they penetrated your ink sac."

"Is that... bad?" Maria muttered, she was sweating profusely,

"The ink your sac was converted to their ink upon impact." Nautalia told her, "Now it is coursing through every fiber of your body, destroying it."

"Ah... damn..." Maria grumbled, "AH!" she screamed, "It Hurts! It hurts! It... hurts..." she muttered and then disintegrated, leaving her gear behind and ascending as a little squid ghost.

"Ink's not gonna like this." Calamia said, "Look, we have to group up with him or we're sitting sea cucumbers!"

"You're right!" Nautalia responded, "Come on, I think I heard some fighting that-" she stopped when a drop of neon blue ink landed near them.

The two looked up, seeing a Cuttleling sniper on top of a steel girder,

"Calamia." Nautalia mumbled,

"Yes?" Calamia responded as they saw the Cuttleling sniper disappear,

"Run!" Nautalia yelled as the two bolted, a little laser following close behind.

00000000

"AH!" a Cuttleling male was taken down by Pacifica, who had managed to ambush him in a corner.

"I don't know how long I can take this!" Tinker groaned as he avoided enemy inkshot,

"Maybe if we can get out of here..." Ink looked around, "There must be a door for the Cuttlelings! If we find it, maybe we can escape!"

"But where could it be?!" Pacifica regrouped,

"They said this is just like a turf war." Ink told them, "So where they come must be on the far extreme of where we came from!"

"So that way?" Tinker pointed ahead of them,

"Yes." Ink answered, "Have you been able to contact Maria and them yet?"

"No, still nothing." Pacifica held her radio, "Maybe I'll just tell them we're moving North!"

00000000

"This way..." Nautalia brought Calamia to a small inlet in the concrete wall, "Shh..." she told her, and surely enough the small red laser dot of the sniper crept its way across.

The dot paused for a few seconds, moved left to right, then luckily continued on its way.

"Phew..." Calamia sighed as she saw the threat disappear,

"We can get him from here..." Nautalia tightened her gloves, "You stay here, I'll hunt him down!"

"Alright." Calamia complied, and then crouched down as Nautalia climbed up the wall.

00000000

"Run!" Tinker screamed as they were being chased by the invisible Cuttlelings,

"We got him!" one of the female Cuttlelings yelled as she fired her Squelcher-type weapon.

"Wah!" Pacifica jumped out of reach,

"Swim!" Ink inked the way for them to turn into squids and gain more speed,

00000000

"Let's see where you are... you bugger..." Nautilia muttered as she hid behind a box, she then heard a clatter of metal.

"Hm..." she grinned, "I got you now..." she aimed down her sights.

However, a slowly moving red dot crept up her thigh,

"Where are you?" Nautalia looked around, "Where could you-" she stopped when she saw the red dot on her shoulder, then looked to her right, seeing the sniper not even 20 feet away.

"He he..." the sniper grinned,

"Clever boy..." Nautalia muttered as the dot was now on her head...

POW! The blast was heard, but it was not Nautalia who was out, but the sniper.

"DWAH!" the Cuttleling sniper yelled as he ascended up as a ghost,

"Huh?" Nautalia looked down and saw Calamia with her sniper rifle,

"Booyah!" Calamia cheered,

"Thank you!" Nautalia sighed in relief, "I see Ink from here! Let's got meet up with him!"

00000000

"Rats!" Ink yelled once he ran out of ink, "We have to run it!"

"I'm tired!" Tinker groaned,

"We'll die if we don't, Tinker!" Pacifica said, seeing the four Cuttlelings chasing them down,

"Look!" Ink pointed up ahead, where a large door lay, "That's the Cuttleling spawn!"

"Alright!" Tinker said in relief, "Let's go get-"

POOOM! There was a series of explosions behind them,

"AH!" the cuttlelings yelled in horror as little ghosts appeared,

"What in the-"

"Heyo!" Nautalia called from the top, holding a splat bomb, "What a lovely day!"

"Oh... Thank you!" Pacifica smiled, "Come on! We're getting out of here!"

"Don't mind if we do!" Calamia laughed as the two jumped down...

 **00000000**

"We just got word from the Genetics Department." a soldier came up to the commander, "There was team that defeated the Infiltrators."

"Hmm." The Commander looked up in surprise, "I'd like to see them for myself..."

"Very well.." the soldier saluted, "You will be surprised at what they're doing."


	12. The Escape

**The Great Splat**

 **Chapter 12**

 **The Escape**

* * *

"Alright." Tinker said as he looked at the electronic keypad on the door, "Can I hack this?"

"I don't know? Can you?" Ink asked as he opened the contraption,

"Let's hook it up- Oh no!" Tinker yelled as his tablet turned off, completely drained of battery,

"How are we going to get out now?" Nautalia growled,

"I'm still here, guys!" Calamia pulled out her laptop, "Just hook this puppy up!"

"Alright!" Tinker laughed and grabbed the device, then started to connect it, "We're in!" he said as he saw a line of code,

"Hm... Linux?" Calamia mumbled, "I've never heard of that before."

"Say, where's Maria?" Pacifica asked, seeing their sniper was not here.

The mood went silent,

"She... um..." Nautalia muttered, "I'm sorry."

"What?!" the three members of Underwater Demolition turned,

"She's dead!?" Ink said in shock, "No! It can't be!"

"I'm afraid so." Calamia mumbled,

"Oh... Maria..." Pacifica fell on her bottom, "Not Maria! Maria! Why!?" she started to cry,

"I'm sorry." Nautalia repeated, "We were ambushed..."

"I can't believe it." Ink said, trying to hold back tears, "As long as she isn't suffering anymore..."

"I believe she would've wanted us to finish the job." Tinker said as he resumed his work, "As she always says... "Get your head on the mission, idiot!"." he chuckled a bit.

"We'll miss you, Maria." Ink looked up, "May the Holy Mackerel take you into his fins."

"Maria.." Pacifica stood up, "We'll finish the job for you!"

"Let's do this!" Ink cheered, "How are we doing?"

"Not so good." Calamia answered, "This code.. It's unlike anything we've ever seen!"

"This will take me weeks to crack!" Tinker groaned as he saw long lines of code, "If not months!"

"These humans.. their intelligence is on a whole other level..." Calamia said, "Tinker.. try using the Splatter Virus."

"I already did, five times." Tinker responded, "I'm trying for the Narwhal Root Worm right now."

"I hope you hurry." Nautalia said, "Before those small-ears get suspicious."

"Speaking of small-ears..." Ink turned to her, "What do you think they're doing with all our people?"

"They tested us with these Cuttlelings." Pacifica said, "Maybe we're all test subjects for other creatures!"

"What do they want with us?" Ink growled, "How did they just come to existence all of a sudden?!"

POOM! A shot was heard,

"Huh!?" the team turned to see a lone Cuttleling, the only survivor, shuffling slowly towards them,

"It's one of them!" Nautalia held up her weapon,

"Ah.." the Cuttleling groaned as he slowly made his way up, "You... ah... don't know what you're dealing with..."

"What are you saying?" Ink grumbled,

"Those.. humans..." the Cuttleling muttered, "They.. want to take back.. what they lost..." he reached them, "Even if it means... extinction of species."

"What do you mean?" Pacifica growled,

"They indoctrinate us..." the Cuttleling walked past them and started to type on the key pad, "We were made for... infiltration.. To strike the Inkling and Octarians without gaining suspicion on a new species."

"So they send you to attack instead of attacking themselves, so we won't know the small-ears' existence?!" Nautalia yelled, "What was all that war with the helicopters and fast planes!?"

"They want to take.. the... the... silos..." the Cuttleling coughed up ink, "You.. have to save us..."

"But you're working for them!" Ink growled, "Why do you need help!?"

"Because they plan.. to..." the Cuttleling wheezed, "Capture all of us... even.. if we ally... I... figured.. it out... Just... finish.. the job..." he sighed and then disintegrated, a little cuttlefish ghost ascended up into the air.

SHWOO! The door opened, revealing a new chamber.

 **00000000**

"Mother of Mackerel..." Tinker said as he saw rows upon rows of Cuttlelings, both male and female, floating in vial inside of large test tubes,

"These were gonna be sent to attack us.." Calamia muttered, "Drive us back."

"As if those humans didn't do enough damage.." Ink grumbled as he looked at the floating Cuttlelings,

"I see you have joined us." a voice called out, and the commander appeared, along with soldiers and whites.

"We suspected our Cuttlelings failed." a human in white muttered, "And we were right."

"I'm afraid this is the end of the line." the commander said as he held his baton, "I'm afraid you can only watch from now on." he pressed a button, and huge metal sheets rolled down to reveal many Inklings and Octolings stuck in glass chambers, as well as Cuttlelings and an assortment of anthropomorphic sea life.

"What are you going to do with them?" Pacifica growled,

"You shouldn't be angry." a human in white said, "These are those who will be saved, and live alongside mankind."

"We found your fishy friends outside." the commander chuckled as he pointed to one chamber, where Marie, Callie, Judd, the Octobomber, and the Octoling captain were in.

"Callie!" Ink ran up to the chamber, "Are you ok?"

"Ink..." Callie groaned as she weakly walked towards him, her left leg was very damaged,

"What happened!?" Ink yelled, "What did you do to her!?" he yelled at the humans.

"Crossfire." the commander said, "Now, throw them in." he told his soldiers, "These are of strong breed, we need to save them."

"Yes sir!" the soldiers responded and walked towards them,

"No!" Calamia yelled and resisted arrest,

"Let go of me!" Pacifica squealed,

"You'll never put us in there!" Ink told him,

"Try me." the general grinned and snapped his fingers.

 **00000000**

"Alright Bravo-6!" a soldier yelled as they held back a huge force of inklings, "We need to hold Zulu!"  
he pointed to a large steel structure, "Then we can bail out!"

* * *

 **SM'S Time**

 **For Reviewer Kittkattattack _:_ Yeah... I may have taken a few artistic liberties here and there... but I was just wondering if Inkling just made the evolution alternative to their origins (like the same Origin Dispute us people have.). My bad, that detail slipped!**

 **For Reviewer Dj Voidika (I finally spell your name right!): I hope you enjoy this frosting on your cake!**

 **This story is almost finished, just the last two chapters I need to edit and review! I hope you stay around for those!  
** **I hope no one find's out what mankind's plan is! If you do, please keep it to yourselves for the other readers' sakes.  
ENJOY!**


	13. Mankind's Grand Scheme

**The Great Splat**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Humanity's Grand Scheme**

* * *

"Argh..." Nautalia growled as they were thrown into a glass chamber,

"Ink!" Marie called out, "So glad you guys are safe."

"How is she, Marie?" Ink asked Marie on Callie, who was in extreme pain,

"She'll live." Marie reassured him,

"What do you think they are going to do?" the Octobomber asked, "These small-ears?"

"They said that they were going to take back what they lost.." Pacifica answered, "Whatever that means."

"I wonder how Inkopolis is faring." Tinker sighed,

"I heard rumors that the small-ears retreated." an Octarian spoke, "I hope they are true."

"Why do they want us?" the Octoling captain sighed,

"Maybe-" Ink paused when the huge screen in front of them shone to life, revealing a conference room with a huge digital map.

"This is the day mankind takes back what they lost." the commander came on the screen, "Most of us had to leave this world because of the waves, taking our habitation to the stars... But others stayed behind, some in arks, and some in the mountains and high places. Unfortunately for us, we were too limited in our population to successfully take back the world we lost in to the sea, so we waited for our numbers to increase... Then you all came along and multiplied like rabbits... Even with our advanced technological might we could not take you down, since for every battle ready human we have, you have 20 Inklings to counter him, not to mention the Octolings and other host- it would be disastrous."

"Those small ears..." the Octoling captain grumbled, "They were with us all this time?"

"This ends now... but we have chose you as sure survivors.. feel blessed!" the commander addressed them, "You will be brought into our new world, assimilated into our lifestyle! But if you do not comply..." he said grimly, and various pictures of jets, helicopters, armoured vehicles, and human soldiers appeared, "You will be exterminated or enslaved."

"What are they planning?" Ink grumbled,

"Systems are live, sir." a soldier came on, and the digital map came into view,

"This is the United States Strategic Missile Command located at Cheyenne Complex." the general said, "Contacting the Nuclear Nations of the world, it is time to initiate plan Great Revival."

"United States, online." a woman spoke as she looked at her computer, and the digital map became covered in dots where the U.S was.

"Great Revival?" Calamia muttered,

"Great Revival will use all the World's Nuclear Weapons in order to make water levels recede an onset a nuclear winter in order to add more land to the earth." a human in white spoke.

Suddenly, a video feed of a huge planes, some large and metallic, other small, black, and edgy, appeared.

"Humankind will be safe withing their cities, which have been outfitted with Plumbine Forcefields to protect from radiation." the human in white continue, "Anyone outside our human cities will surely perish with the initial blasts or with the following Nuclear Holocaust."

"That means Inkopolis..." Pacifica muttered, "And everyone there..."

"India, online." the woman spoke, and more dots appeared on the digital map, "United Kingdom, online. France, online."

"We have Canada online!" a man alerted, and the dots kept appearing,

"Brazil has logged on!" another man yelled, "As has Argentina!"

"Korea is online!" the original woman said, the dots kept increasing, "Japan, online!"

"Germany is online! Pakistan is online!" the first man cheered,

"Mexico, online!" the woman laughed, "Israel, online! China has joined us!" the dots increased drastically by now.

"South Africa is online!" the second man said, "Egypt, online! Iran, online! Australia, online!"

"Is that all?" the general asked,

"I believe.." the woman paused, "No... we are missing Russia."

"Without Russia, we lose 40% of our firepower!" the human in white said, "Only 69% of the land of the land we intend to recover will be re-surfaced!"

"Where are the Russians?" the general growled,

"Their nuclear silos must be buried under hundreds of feet of ice after the flood." the human in white answered, "It may take them som-"

"Russia is online!" the woman cheered as they saw the large increase of dots on the digital map.

"We're ready to roll!" the general said, then spoke into a computer, "Commence operation Great Revival.." he alerted, and various other people appeared on screen,

"Let's do this." a man appeared,

"Para la humanidad." another added,

"We will take back our Earth." a woman appeared.

"We are ready to launch, comrade." a man grimly muttered,

"Commencing Launch." they all said...

 **00000000**

"Bravo..." a soldier mumbled as the structure they were protecting from the inklings started to rumble,

SHWEOOOO! A huge missile lumbered out of it, then went sky high.

"We need to get out of here!" the leader of the soldiers said as he pointed to a helicopter, which had appeared.

00000000

"Esta es la Aguila Azteca-3." a pilot said, "Tenemos la bomba, ya esta lista!" he alerted as his large bomber lumbered through the sky.

00000000

"Commander Glasnost." a soldier told highly decorated official, "Mir-73 is ready to fire Orbital Missiles."

"Fire at will!" the commander yelled.

00000000

"It seems Operation Great Revival has begun.." an astronaut muttered as he looked down at the blue planet, seeing many bright flashes of light and large explosions.


	14. A New World

**The Great Splat**

 **Chapter 14**

 **A New World**

* * *

"Welcome to the new world!" a human soldier told the sea creatures as they entered an extremely beautiful city, filled with cars and trees.

However, outside the forcefield was a complete and utter wasteland,

"You will live alongside man." the general addressed them, "In peace and harmony... As you see, have made many areas for your turf wars."

"I can't believe this..." Pacifica mumbled as she looked at the city, many humans and seakind had already started settling down and even interacting.

"I guess we need to make the meow-st of this!" Judd told them, "They gave us all we need!"

 **00000000**

"Callie." Ink said as he walked with her down a beautiful park, "Are you ok?"

"Yes." Callie responded, her leg had regenerated, "I feel better now."

"I'm sorry this happened, I should've done something." Ink sighed, "I could have made the world a better place for our squids." he said, but then quickly shut his mouth,

"Ink!" Callie gasped, "Not now.." she blushed, and a white line ran across the top of her head,

"Oh no..." Ink muttered and the black line appeared on him, "Oh no no no... I'm so sorry, Callie."

"I'm sorry too!" Callie covered her face in embarrassment.

"Ah.. screw it." Ink said, "Callie, come live with me! I want you by my side!"

"Well... Let's see how it goes... Yes!" Callie smiled, "We'll be the Freshest couple in this city!"

"Ah... yeah." Ink smiled as the two walked off to the distance.

 **000(7 MONTHS LATER)0000**

"Will you look at this!" Marie said in glee as she held two little eggs, "Oh! I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Well, it seems someone is happy." Pacifica saw Ink's jovial mood,

"I'm going to be a father!" Ink cheered, "Oh! This is so great!"

"Let me guess who's the mother.." Nautalia chuckled as Callie walked in, "Ah, yes.."

"I can't wait until they hatch!" Callie smiled, "They'll look so cute! Just look at the parents!"

"Ha ha..." Tinker rolled his eyes,

"This is your first batch, right?" Judd asked,

"No..." Callie mumbled, "I laid a few batches before.. but they never survived."

"I'm sorry." Marie patted her back, "But these will live, and you'll have beautiful squids running around the house in no time!"

"Let's see with time." Ink grinned, "Don't worry, sweets... This will be the one."

"Yes, this will." Callie looked up at him with hope, "These will be the fresh kids we worked hard for."

"You should have told us, Ink." Pacifica told him, "You should have told us that your eggs didn't make it, we're here for you."

"Yeah man." Tinker added, "You can't keep that stuff bottled up."

"They are right." Nautalia finished, "We could have helped you gone through that."

"Callie, I am always here for you." Marie smiled, "And I tell you now, that these two eggs I'm holding in my hands are going to hatch!"

"Thank you." Callie hugged her, "I'll never keep such things from you again."

"Well, we didn't come here to mope around." Calamia grinned, "This is a special occasion for you two!"

"Congratulations, Ink!" Pacifica smiled, "I'm so glad for you!"

"Thank you." Ink was extremely happy, "Thank you everyone, and especially you... Callie."

* * *

 **SM's Time**

 **The midnight ending may be surprising, but for a good reason. Time for SM to spill the beans: This story was done when I barely posted it, I was just giving everyone chapter by chapter, but I was writing another story (because it's summer vacation and I have no life and gf) that is a Splatoon fic, but since I am already familiar with the waters, it will be a much better story and I am sure you will love it.**

 **To make a long story short, that story will star tomorrow morning**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this tale and please look out for my other story!**

 **Special thanks to all whofavorited and followed, and for frequent reviewers KittkattAttack and Dj Voidika (you too Dread Angel and others.)**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and as Callie and Marie always say (Callie FTW):**

 **"Stay Fresh!"**


End file.
